Throat Tickles (Sorry Crappy Title)
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: New Story From me, got a request for this, Jack goes out to meet Robin and ends up leaving him, Jack not feeling good and ends up needing throat surgery and it will change his youtube channel but Jack just deals with it and his fans love him no matter what voice he does.


Mark was relaxing after recording some videos and just watching something random on TV, Jack was up in his own recording room working on the final episodes of Happy Wheels when his phone lit up showing he had a text. "Hey, Jack its Robin I'm in town, you should come and hang with me and some of my buddies here at the local pub tonight, I don't think Mark would mind if we pull you away for one night eh?" Jack looked at his phone and then towards the door and wrote back "oh you didn't tell me you were coming for a visit, sure yeah I guess I can sneak away for a few hours, where you at?"

Robin texted him back "we are at Thunder it's a new pub that opened up a few blocks from you and Mark's place." "Oh, yeah I remember seeing an ad for that place, ok let me just inform Mark and I'll be there shortly its not a long walk." Robin texted back a smiley face and thumbs up. Jack put his phone in his pocket and finished up his editing and got his hat and hoodie and headed downstairs, Mark was slowly zoning out on the couch from the space show he was watching. Jack went over to him and gently ran a hand though his red bright hair. Mark woke up feeling someone running their hand though his hair and looked up at Jack's blue eyes staring him down.

"Oh, hey there Jack, what's up?" "Robin is in town, he's visiting some mates of his and he asked me to go to the new pub that opened up a few blocks from here, you don't mind if I go do you?" Mark shrugged "yeah, I don't mind hon, I'm probably going to hit the hay soon I did a lot of editing today and I'm beat." Jack nodded and snuggled into Mark's lap for a few mins and kissed his neck. Mark smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed Jack. "you be safe hon, try not to be out to late ok." Jack nodded "yeah, I plan to not stay out to long, I think it may storm tonight so I don't want to get caught up in that." Mark nodded "yeah, call me if you have to I will have my phone next to me at all times." Jack nodded and kissed him once more and grabbed his wallet and key's from the key bowl. "Ok, I'll see you later tonight, love you."

"I love you to Jack." Jack smiled and headed out of the house and headed down the street hiding his green hair and face so any random fans didn't reginzed him. Moving to LA he has gotten stopped on the street so many times now but Jack didn't mind. Jack loved meeting his fans and moving to LA helped him a lot with getting closer with his fans then being miles away in Ireland he was also closer to all his friends. Also being with Mark was a dream of his. When Mark told him he loved him and told him to move to LA with him and move in Jack accepted Mark's offer in a heartbeat and the next month. Jack was packed up and on a plane to LA and once there he met Mark and they have been living with each other for a good couple of years now.

Jack smiled remembering all the times and everything with the move he almost passed the pub he was going to. Jack laughed and walked back to the door and headed inside after showing his ID to the doorman and he looked around for Robin. Jack found Robin and four other people sitting at a table. Robin saw Jack and waved him over. Jack walked over to the table and hugged Robin and sat across from him and eyed the other people. "Jack, so good to see you, sorry I didn't inform you that I was coming to visit but I wanted it to be a surpize, so surpize!" Jack laughed "I am surpized I'm glad to see you Robin and everybody else, hi I'm Jack." Jack smiled putting out his hand. Robin's friends smiled and shook Jack's hand and exgranged names and everything.

Robin ordered everybody a round of drinks and they had some pizza. After a few hours of laughing and talking and all Jack got up to use the restroom. Jack was taking longer then he should and Robin was getting anxious. "Gosh guys, we got ot go I'll just leave a note for Jack." Robin wrote on a napkin for Jack telling him he had to go and he will catch up with him later. Jack was taking longer in the bathroom because he wasn't feeling good, he don't know if he was coming down with something or what, but his throat was scratchy and he felt dizzy. Jack just wanted to get home to Mark, so Jack cleaned up best he could and headed out back into the pub and saw that the table were Robin and everybody was, was empty.

"Son of…" Jack walked over to the table and saw the napkin note "ugh, just great well thanks Robin" Jack coughed into his hand and it hurt like sandpaper. "Ugh" Jack looked out the window and saw it was darker then before and he heard a loud thunderclap. "Oh, crap I need to get home." Jack paid for his drink and food and hurried out the door, running as fast as he could but he was to late he was halfway home and splash the rain just poured down on him like someone spilling a bucket on his head. Jack cursed the rain and he got home as fast as he could wet as a drowned rat.

Jack walked to the door trying to catch his breath and opening the door, once inside the house was quiet and Jack could silently hear snores coming form his and Mark's room, Mark was asleep. Jack held in his tears as he felt like a truck ran over him, he stripped off his hoodie and hat and hung it up to dry on the coat rack. Jack trotted into their bedroom and slowly undressed and tried to take a hot shower to make himself feel better, after the shower he felt somewhat better but his throat felt like it was on fire and he didn't know what to do. Jack thought he could just try and sleep it off. Jack got into bed and curled up to Mark. Mark felt Jack by him and he could tell that Jack was silently shaking.

Mark slowly woke up and looked in the darkness to Jack's side of the bed "Jack, what's wrong, your shaking?" Jack tried to talk but his throat hurt way to much "M, mark it was terrible, Robin left me at the pub and then I tried to make it home and it down poured and now my throat is killing me, I think I'm coming down with something." Mark sighed "aww hon, it's ok if you feel worse in the morning we will go to the doctor." Jack whimpered "I hate the doctor, Mark cant you just be my doctor and take care of me." Mark snickered "oh Jack, you know I would totally want to be your doctor but we got to find out what is wrong if you get worse, now shh come and try to sleep ok love."

Jack nodded and laid his head on Mark's chest, letting the soft sound of Mark's heartbeat lull him to calming rest but semi painful rest because of his throat. The next morning Jack woke up feeling like shit once again, his throat felt worse and he couldn't even talk. Jack gnelty shook Mark in vein to wake him up. Mark felt someone shaking him and he woke up and looked up at Jack. "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack pointed to his throat and put his hands around it and made a twisted face. Mark sighed "can you talk?" Jack shook his head no and a single tear ran down his face. Mark knew if Jack couldn't talk then something was up. "Ok, love just take it easy I'm going to call up the doctor and get you clocked in and all, can you eat something?"

Jack nodded and grabbed some paper and a pen he wrote down orange juice and oatmeal please, maple and brown sugar flavor. Mark smiled and kissed his cheek, feeling Jack's forehead with the his wrist. "Well, you aint running a fever so let's just hope its your throat that is killing ya and nothing else." Jack nodded and lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Mark got up and got dressed and went into the kitchen and got the phone book and called up his and Jack's personal doctor and made an appointment for Jack and then he started up breakfast for the both of them.

Once he was done he fed Chica and let her run around outside and do her stuff and Chica ran back inside with Mark and went to their bedroom and nuzzled Jack's hand that was hanging off the side of the bed. Jack woke up to a cold nose on his hand and he petted Chica's head. Chica knew that Jack wasn't feeling good so she just licked his hand and lay next to the bedside and looked up at Mark when he came into the room with the food. "Chica beca Jackaboy isn't feeling good, lets be Nurse Chica and Doctor Markimoo eh?" Chica just looked at Mark and licked his hand when he went to pet her head. Jack just smiled at the two and looked at Mark. Mark set down the tray in front of Jack and let him eat, while Mark sat on the bed and ate along with him.

"Ok, so I got you set up for an appointment with Dr. Hudson so when we get done eating you freshen up and we can head on over to the clinic ok?" Jack nodded and sipped on his orange juice, it stung his throat but as it was cold it felt semi good. After Jack finished his breakfast and Mark did to they both took a shower together and got dressed and made their way to the clinic. Jack was just staring out the window and he sighed. Mark grabbed his hand and kept his other on the wheel and when they came to a red light, Mark looked at Jack and gave him a sweet smile. Jack smiled back and mouthed I love you. "I love you to Jack." They made their way to the clinic and once there and Jack signed himself in and Mark told the nurse at the desk who Jack was seeing and what was wrong with him as Jack couldn't talk.

She smiled at him and told him hope he feels better, Jack smiled and mouthed thank you to her. Mark grabbed Jack's hand and they sat down in the chairs and waited for Jack's name to be called. A few minutes go by and the door opens "Mr. Mcloughlin?" Jack looked up and smiled. "Ok, come with me please." Jack pointed to Mark "oh, yes he can come with, boyfriend I assume?" Jack nodded. "Ok, yeah just follow me you two." Mark and Jack nodded and followed the nurse into one of the rooms. "Ok Sean if you just sit on the exam chair, I'm going to just do some tests and ask some questions, but as you cant talk you can just shake your head yes or no, ok?"

Jack shook his head yes and Mark sat next to him in a chair and held his hand. "Ok Sean I'm just going to do some tests, check your eyes and ears and vitals and all that jazz, ok?" Jack nodded and let the nurse do her work and once she was done she smiled up at him. "Ok your ears seem a little inflamed but your eyes are fine and your vitals are normal. The doctor will be in shortly now to check why you cant talk and all." Jack nodded and the nurse walked out. A few mintes go by and there is a knock at the door "come in" Mark says. Doctor Hudson walked in "ah, hello there Sean, Mark how are my favorite Youtubers?" Dr. Hudson has known about Mark and Jack's youtuber jobs and his son and daughter love watching their channels.

Mark smiled "doing fine here Dr. Hudson, Jack not so much though." "Yeah, I saw by what you wrote down here Sean, throat scatrcy, loss of voice and ears are inflamed a bit, let's take a lookie shall we?" Dr. Hudson washed his hands and grabbed a tongue stick out of the glass jar and told Jack to stick out his tongue and say ahh. Jack tried his best and a strangled ahh came out. Dr. Hudson knew right away what was wrong, "well I see the problem already." Jack looked at him with concerned eyes. "So what is wrong doc" asked Mark. "Well, Sean here has to get his totinals out. Jack's eyes went big and he started to tear up, he pointed to the paper and pen on the desk. Mark grabbed it and gave it to Jack.

Jack wrote down "but what about my channel, how will I do youtube and all!" Dr. Hudson sighed "well, all that yelling finally caught up to you Sean, I'm sorry buddy but its time for those things to come out and you have to tone down on the shouting." Jack sighed and wrote down "I knew it would happen one day" Mark rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'll pen you in for a tonsil sugary over at main hospital here in town, first thing tomorrow morning." Jack sighed and nodded and wrote down "ok, Doctor Hudson, thank you, how long will it be until I can do videos again?" "Well, after the surgery you will need to rest your voice, which will come back in a few days so you may have to wait a couple of weeks." Jack sighed "ok."

"Ok, so just take it easy boys, sorry about this Sean." Jack just nodded and wrote, "it's ok Doctor Hudson, thank you." "Your welcome Sean, goodbye." Jack and Mark shook Dr. Hudson's hand and got the note for tomorrow's surgery and they headed back home. Once home Jack just ran to their room and flopped on the bed, crying. Mark ran after him and so did Chica and he sat on the bed just rubbing Jack's back and telling him it will be okay." Jack just moved into Mark's lap and lay his head on Mark's leg and silently cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Mark got Jack up and ready to head off to the hospital, Jack wasn't alowed any food just ice chips and water, so while in the car Jack was eating ice out of a cup. Mark pulled into the hospital parking lot and they made their way inside. Jack got signed into a room and they dressed him in a hospital gown and into a bed. They got him prepped for the surgery and Mark had to wait in the waiting room. Mark gave him a final kiss goodbye and lots of luck for the surgery. A few hours passed and Mark was passed out in his chair with a space magizne on his lap and his phone in his other hand, its amazing he didn't drop it, it buzzed waking him up the magazine falling the floor. He looked at the clock it was almost 5pm he was hungry. Jack wasn't out of surgery yet so he went off to the café to get something to eat. After he was done he headed back to the waiting room and went up to the desk to check on Jack.

The nurse looked up at him "ah yes your friend just got done a doctor should be coming out shortly to talk to you Mr. Fischbach ok?" Mark nodded "thanks." Mark went back to his chair and waited. A few minutes passed by and the doors opened and it was Doctor Hudson that came out. "Oh, Doctor Hudson, I didn't know you were a surgeon?" Doctor Hudson laughed "there is a few things you don't know about me Mark, anyway Jack is out of surgery and it was a sussuage we got the icky tonaltes out and he is all better.

Jack's in ICU right now and he will wake up shortly, we have provided ice cream for him when he wakes up does he have a flavor he likes?" Mark thought, yeah he likes Mint chiloate chip." "Ok, I'll have my food staff whip him up a big bowl, would you like some to?" "Oh, yes please." "Ok, two bowls then, if you follow me I'll take you to Jack's room." "Ok, thanks doc." Mark got up and put his phone in his pocket and placed the magazine back on the rack and followed Doctor Hudson to the ICU wing and they headed into room nineteenth, Jack's room.

Jack was silently still sleeping, Mark watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Mark sat next to him and took his hand. Dr Hudson checked his vitals and all. "Ok, he should be waking up here in a few minutes the meds are wearing off. I'm going to go get your bowls of ice cream, his throat is going to still hurt a little bit and his voice shall come back in a few days." "Ok, thanks doc." "Your welcome Mark." Doctor Hudson left the room and Mark took a whole of Jack's hand and gently squeezed. Jack felt someone squeezing his hand and he knew that hand anywhere and he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head seeing Mark staring at him.

Jack waved and Mark smiled "hi, Jackaboy." Jack smiled and kissed Mark's hand and he pointed to his throat. "It's all better, Doctor Hudson said it went smoothly and your voice shall come back in a few days and you can get back to YouTube in a few weeks." Jack smiled. Doctor Hudson came back into the room with two big bowls of ice cream, Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled taking the bowl from Doctor Hudson and diving in. the cold ice cream felt amazing on his throat and he melted into the ice cream. Mark smiled and at his own bowl.

Time skip

A few weeks later Jack was finally back home and rested and his voice had come back it was softer and he had to watch being loud, Jack's fan's understood that he could no longer yell. Jack had to go back to his old intro of just saying top of the morning to ya laddies in a soft voice but his 13 million fans stick by him and no matter what love him, its not his voice its his heart and Jack knows that.

The end.


End file.
